Nick and Zach's Nightmares
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Froggy? Where are you?


**Time to do my palsie walsies!**

* * *

><p>Zach peacefully slept in his room, with Nick in a sleeping bag by his bed, since he was over for a sleepover. All of a sudden, they were awakened by the Jar Jar Copter's propellers chopping through their ceiling, and the two backed away as it began shredding the room.<p>

Darkrai arrived at the scene with a horrified look. "JAR JAR! !"

"IS OKAY! I-SA GOT IT UNDUH CONTROL!" Jar Jar screamed as the helicopter tore up the house some more.

"JAR JAR, STOP! !"

"WHAT THE F%&K IS THIS? !" Nick screamed.

"JAR JAR!" Darkrai yelled.

"WHAT THE S%&T? !" Nick screamed.

"JAR JAR, STOP!"

"WHAT THE 'ELL?" Zach screamed.

"Oh, just say 'Hell', you mother f^%ker."

"JAR JAR! JAR JAR! JAAR JAAAR! !" After several screams, the helicopter finally stopped, and Jar Jar panted as he limped out.

"Pant… pant… don' worry… I-sa save da milk." The Gungan said, holding up a milk before fainting.

"Are you okay?" Darkrai asked the boys.

"Yeah, we're fine." Zach said.

"Boy, that was somethin'." Nick said. "Hey, aren't you Darkrai?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm the Nightmare King."

The two gaped at this. "F%^k yeah!" Nick exclaimed. "Dude, you think you can kick Mewtwo's butt and record it?"

"Oh please, Mewtwo would win easy." Zach said.

"No way, mothuh f%^kuh."

"He would, too!"

Nick merely grabbed Zach's arm and twisted it.

"AH! Okay! He wouldn't win!"

"Good boy." Nick said, releasing his arm and patting his head.

"Okay, enough bromance, I'm giving you nightmares. I'll start with Nick. Sweet dreams!" With that, he gave Nick a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Nick awoke to find himself on a boat in the middle of a lake. "Huh? The f%&k is this?" He looked beside him to see a fat, purple cat, fishing. "BIG the CAT? !"_

"_Huh? Oh, hi, Nick! Did you find Froggy, yet?" Big asked._

"_No way! Screw your f%^kin' frog!"_

"_But I have to find Froggy!"_

"_No way! I want outta this hellhole!"_

"_Sorry, Nick, but you know the rules: you can't beat the level until you help me find Froggy."_

"_Ugh. Fine." With that, Nick snatched the fishing pole away and noticed the frog below the water. He pulled back and cast his lure, but went too far._

"_Too far, Nick. Reel it in."_

"_Uggh!" Nick groaned, pulling the reel back. He casted again, but barely went far at all._

"_Dat's too shooort."_

"_Oh my GOD." Nick said through gritted teeth. With one more cast, the lure landed in the water and Froggy bit down. "I got him!" Nick exclaimed as the fish-reeling music played and he started pulling the frog in. But before he could succeed, the line broke and Froggy got away._

"_Awwww. Sorry, Nick. But you have to lose a life and replay the level. But don't worry, you'll catch him eventually! Then it's only three more levels, plus a boss!"_

"_I HATE THIS F^&KING GAAAME! !"_

"AAHHH!" Nick screamed, waking up from his less than pleasant dream, breathing for oxygen.

"What was it?" Zach asked.

"F%$king BIG."

"Ohhh." Zach said.

"Okay, your turn, let's get it over with." With that, Darkrai gave Zach a nightmare.

_[-0IVRE ,_

"WHAT THE-" Darkrai screamed when the nightmare ended.

"WHOA! What was all that… that static?" Zach asked.

"He isn't too bright, is he?" Darkrai asked.

"Nope." Nick replied.

"HEY!" Zach shouted.

"Well, thank you for saving me time. Next up is…" he viewed his list. "Ash? Alright, as you were, gents. Let's go, Jar."

The Gungan shot up and yelled, "TO THE BLIMPY BLINKS!" With that, he jumped to the ground and entered a blimp with his face on it.

"No, Jar Jar, WAIT-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"I-say oKIE!"

"Sigh…" With that, Darkrai flew after him, leaving Nick and Zach clueless.

"'Kay, that was f%^ked up." Nick said.

"Yeah. Let's play Megaman."

"No! Let's go see Kourtney!"

"MEGAMAN!"

"UGH!" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nick went over and answered it to find- "BIG THE CAT?"

"Duh… did you see my Froggy? I can't find him anywhere."

"Ugh! Go shove your frog up your butt!" With that, he slammed the door on him.

_After sinking in those words, an image appeared in Big's mind: he sighed with relief as he could feel the frog going up his… well, you know._

The fantasy ended, and Big smiled, then was off to find his Froggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… that WAS weird. Next time, it's Ash, who requested it earlier. Later.<strong>


End file.
